ONE TOUCH
by aarongarcia123
Summary: i wrote this when i was 17 but unfortunately, i deleted it. So i decided to re write it the best i could. Chum chum mastrubates alone on his bed.


It was a normal day one Friday.

Chum chum was sitting on his bed, reading a book when all of a sudden, he got an urge to get off.

He looked around to make sure Fanboy wouldnt be comming upstairs and that he was alone and then he decided to get to it.

Chum chum put the book he was reading on the dresser beside his bed, took off his gloves and then put them beside the book. Afterwards, he laid down on his back.

He slowly slid his hand up his costume top and then gently fidgeted with his nipples. It felt good he didnt want to stop.

He contiued to rub his nipples with one hand and then he slid his other hand into his tights. He gently rubbed himself, feeling the pleasure slowly build up between his thighs and then shoot up his spine. "Oh, that feels good." Chum chum moaned.

It felt amazing as he felt his cock start to stiffen in his small hand.

A few minuets later, Chum chum stood up and removed his shoes and costume and then laid down, slightly spreading his legs once he was on his back.

By this time, Chum chum was almost fully hard and stiff.

With one hand, Chum chum jerked off and then with the other hand, he massaged his balls. He moaned softly as he felt all he had to offer.

He breathed heavily as he continued to feel himself up, stroking his cock and feeling it throb in his hands, all the while imagining Fanboy was there touching and pleasuring him and making him feel good.

"Oh, oh Fanboy. More, More. I'm so horny." Chum chum said moaning as he continued to jerk off.

A few minuets later, Chum chum really began to get really horny.

He would pant as he jerked off, his hips begining to move wildly as he jerked off.

"Oh, oh, oh Fanboy, make me cum, make me cum!" Chum chum moaned, pleasure filling his small body and making him pant.

Chum chum could feel his heart pound in his chest and his whole body heat up as he came closer and closer towards his release.

Suddenly, Chum chum couldnt hold it in anymore. He leaned his head back and yelled Fanboy's name, moaning and panting afterwards as his hips moved wildly.

Chum chum felt as though he was going to explode the more he jerked off.

A few minuets later, Chum chum yelled out Fanboy's name again. This time, Fanboy thought that Chum chum needed him.

"FANBOY, OH OH OH FANBOY! MAKE ME CUM FOR YOU!" Chum chum yelled imagining Fanboy jerking him off.

Suddenly, Fanboy stood up and then slowly walked up the stairs. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he figured out that chum chum was yelling his name while he was mastrubating. He just stood there, blushing, quietly watching his friend pleasuring himself to orgasm.

All of a sudden, Chum chum's hips thrusted upwards as his orgasm arrived. Chum chum continued to moan and pant as his hips thrusted wildly, all the while he imagined fucking Fanboy hard in the ass.

"Fanboy, make me cum, make me cum!" Chum chum yelled as he came all over his bed.

Just watching Chum chum cum made Fanboy horny. He wanted to fuck chum chum so badly but he had to control himself as he didnt want Chum chum to know that he was there.

Suddenly, Chum chum opened his eyes, still panting and waiting for his breathing to catch up with him.

That was when he saw Fanboy gripping firmly to the stairway, trying to control himself.

Chum chum gasped. "Fanboy, what are you doing here? Have you been watching me mastrubate the whole time?"

"No, i was in the living room watching TV until i heard you scream my name. That was when i slowly walked up the stairs to find you having a orgasm. I am not going to lie, i am really horny right now and it is taking all my strenght to control myself."

"So were you listening the whole time?" Chum chum said, getting dressed.

"Yeah, kinda. I tried not to but you kept moaning and panting. I could hear the springs on your bed when you were up there. I told myself, 'Chum chum is playing with himself again.'"

"Hey, i get horny sometimes. Sometimes i just wanna touch myself." Chum chum said as he put his gloves back on.

Chum chum looked up at Fanboy and then said, "You look uncomfortable Fanboy. Come over here and get off. I will leave out of the room to let you have some privacy."

Fanboy paused for a moment and then nodded his head as he walked over towards his bed and then sat down.

When Chum chum saw Fanboy start to get comfortable, he left out of the room and then went downstairs and sat on the couch."

_(authors note) I know it is not exactly like the story when i was 17 but it is pretty close as i can get._


End file.
